Something That We Know
by JejeYuun
Summary: "aku sudah memutuskan akan merebut kembali semua yang pernah menjadi miliku" tegas jaejoong membuat yoochun diseberang sana terkejut dengan pernyataan jaejoong. "kau tau betul resikonya ?" yoochun bertanya dengan serius kepada jaejoong kim jaejoong menyimpan rahasia besar serta luka dari masa lalu telah kembali. Warn : ini ff GS so dont like dont read : )
1. Chapter 1

Warning : Ini ff GS (GENDERSWICTH) jadi yang tidak suka tidak usah baca… so easy : )

Untuk para pemain saya hanya meminjam nama… jadi mereka milik diri mereka sendiri.. ceritanya pasaran tapi ini murni karya saya dari imajinasi saya !

CHAPTER 1

Drap drap drap suara berisik yang berasal dari sebuah mansion mewah keluarga kim sungguh tidak biasa, biasanya keluarga kim selalu tenang dalam menjalankan segala aktivitas mereka. Namun pagi ini terlihat beberapa pelayan mondar-mandir kelimpungan di dalam mansion megah ini hingga membuat sang nyonya muda penasaran.

"bibi jang ada apa ini, kenapa pagi ini sepertinya repot sekali ?" Tanya sang nyonya muda penasaran

"ah nyonya ahra.. apa anda belum tau kata tuan besar kakak anda akan pulang hari ini dari paris jadi kami mempersiapkan segalanya yang diperlukan kakak anda" jawab bibi jang

"ah benarkah, kenapa appa dan umma tak memberitahukannya padaku, ya sudah lanjutkan saja pekerjaanmu" perintah sang nyonyah muda sebelum indera pendengarannya menangkap suara sang suami

"ada apa sayang? Kenapa kau terlihat bingung seperti itu ayoo kita kemeja makan sudah waktunya untuk sarapan" ajak suami ahra, kemudian mereka pun bergabung dengan orang tua mereka yang sudah duduk tenang di meja makan

"selamat pagi appa umaa" sapa kedua suami istri itu berbarengan seperti biasa setiap harinya

"selamat pagi" jawab sang tuan besar berkharisma sedangkan sang ibu hanya tersenyum

"appa ada yang ingin aku tanyakan?" Tanya sang nyonya muda

"kita sedang sarapan ahra, ini bukan waktu yang tepat untuk mengobrol" jawab tuan besar ditanya oleh putri tirinya Go Ahra

"maaf appa tapi aku sangat penasaran, bukankah eonni tidak mau kembali ke korea tapi tadi bibi jang mengatakan bahwa ia akan kembali ke korea hari ini" heran ahra

"memang benar joongie akan kembali hari ini, aku mengabarkan berita palsu padanya, aku bilang bahwa aku sekarat jadi dia harus pulang, empat tahun tak melihat putri kandungku sudah cukup membuatku menderita" ucap tegas tuan besar kim sembari sudut matanya melirik wajah sang menantu yang terlihat kaku ditempatnya duduk

Keluarga yang kini tengah menikmati sarapannya dengan nikmat adalah keluarga KIM, KIM Youngwoon merupakan pemilik perusahaaan LOEL Enterprise Inc yang menerbitkan berbagai macam majalah baik dalam bentuk online maupun cetak. LOEL Enterprise Inc merupakan salah satu perusahaan yang besar di Korea produksnya meliputi majalah bisnis, propertii, fashion dan bahkan majalah dewasa sebagai produk unggulan yang paling laris.

Tuan kim memiliki dua orang putri namun salah satu putrinya adalah anak tiri dari istri keduanya, istri pertama tuan kim sudah meninggal sejak tujuh tahun lalu kemudian ia menikah lagi dengan wanita bernama Park jungsu yang juga telah ditinggal suaminya meninggal.

Park Jungsu ketika menikah dengan youngwoon sejak enam tahun lalu telah memiliki seorang putri dari suami sebelumnya bernama Go ahra tapi kini menjadi kim ahra karena mengikuti nama ayah barunya. Sedangkan putri pertama youngwoon dari istri pertamanya bernama kim jaejoong, tapi semenjak empat tahun lalu jaejoong tinggal di paris sebagai seorang model dan belum kembali ke korea sekalipun semenjak ia berangkat.

.

.

.

"tuaan… tuan besar… nyonya muda sudah sampai… sekarang beliau sedang turun dari mobil yang menjemputnya" ucap salah satu maid di mansion kim membuat yoongwon yang sedang menikmati sarapannya langsung bergegas ke pintu depan menyambut anaknya yang tanpa diduganya sampai lebih cepat dari jadwal yang seharusnya.

"jaeeee putri appa yang cantik ini akhirnya kembali… hiks tega sekali kau meninggalkan appa selama empat tahun tanpa menengok appa sekalipun dan kau bahkan selalu menolak untuk appa tengok" ucap tuan kim sambil terisak yang kini tengah memeluk jaejoong erat

"appaa lepaskan… appa kau berbohong padaku ? kau bilang kau sakit parah? Tapi kenapa kau sehat sekali ? " keluh jaejoong setelah melihat appanya terlihat amat sangat baik-baik saja

"duduklah dulu sayaang" ucap tuan kim yang kini menggiring jaejoong ke sofa empuk ruang keluarga mansion kim

"kau sangaat menyebalkan appa" keluh jaejoong lagi

"maaf sayang appa benar-benar bisa mati rasanya jika kau tidak kunjung pulang, empat tahun tak melihat kecantikan putri appa sungguh menyiksa, apa kau tak rindu pada appa joongie? tega sekali" sedih tuan kim

"maaf appa aku tentu merindukanmu, tapi karirku di paris sangat menyenangkan jadi aku betah sekali disana hehe, baiklah aku akan menemani appa untuk beberapa waktu kedepan" jaejoong mengalah

"andweeeee sayang… tidak! , kau jangan kembali ke paris appa mohon sayang.. appa akan memberikan apapun yang kau mau sayang asalkan kau mau tinggal disini …" rayu tuan kim

"appaaa…." Rengek jaejoong "sudahlah kita baru bertemu jadi lebih baik kita tidak bertengkar, masalah aku kembali ke paris atau tidak kita diskusikan nanti saja" jawab jaejoong membuat tuan kim sedikit lega hingga sebuah suara menginterupsi

"ah kau sudah sampai selamat datang jaejoong.." ucap jungsu

"ne aku pulang jungsu ahjumaa" panggilan jaejoong membuat suasana di ruang keluarga menjadi hening.. semenjak appanya menikah lagi jaejoong tak pernah mau memanggil jungsu dengan panggilan umma bahkan setelah enam tahun berlalu

"aku turut senang jaejoong" akhirnya jungsu mampu menguasai keadaan dari kekagetannya melihat sifat jaejoong yang masih dingin padanya. "jae kami sudah mempersiapkan semuanya sejak kemarin, kamar untukmu sudah rapi dan kami juga sudah mempersiapkan masakan kesukaanmu"

"ah benarkah kalau begitu lebih baik kita makan saja kebetulan aku lapar…" jawab jaejoong yang memang merasa sudah lapar

Kemudian seluruh anggota keluarga kim melanjutkan sarapan mereka yang tadi tertunda bersama-sama, tuan kim terlihat ceria dan sangat bahagia pada sarapan kali ini karena kehadiran putri kesayangannya. Jaejoong sendiri hanya menyapa ahra adik tirinya dan yunho adik ipar tirinya sekenanya saja. Setelah sarapan selesai yunho terlebih dulu masuk ke kamarnya untuk mandi dan bersiap-siap bekerja, tadi dia bangun kesiangan sehingga sarapan tanpa mandi terlebih dahulu kemudian disusul jaejoong yang juga berpamitan untuk beristirahat langsung pergi menuju kamarnya, kamar yang dulu ditempatinya ketika ia masih kecil.

CKLEK jaejoong membuka pintu kamarnya semasa kecil dulu namun…

"ahra.. shampoo khusus miliku sudah habis, apa kau masih menyimpan yang baru? " Tanya yunho yang baru keluar dari kamar mandi dengan mengenakan handuk yang terlilit di pinggangnya pada jaejoong yang baru masuk kekamar yang yunho kira adalah istrinya

"ah kim jaejoong" kaget yunho begitu menoleh ternyata wanita itu adalah jaejoong bukan istrinya

"aku…" jaejoong akan menjawab hingga terdengar panggilan untuknya "eonni…., eonni sedang apa dikamarku ?" Tanya ahra yang tiba-tiba masuk kedalam kamar

"ah jadi aku salah kamar ya ? ahra ah bukankah ini kamarku sejak kecil?" Tanya jaejoong sambil menatap mata ahra tajam

"ah maaf eonni aku menempati kamarmu sewaktu kecil dulu, lagi pula kamar ini sudah eonni tinggalkan dalam waktu cukup lama jadi wajar saja jika aku menempatinya bukan ?" jawab ahra dengan tersenyum

"ah begitu.. lalu sekarang aku harus tidur dimana ?" Tanya jaejoong lagi dengan sinis

"kamar eonni ada disamping kamar ini, bukankah kamar itu adalah kamar mendiang ibu eonni?" Tanya ahra sengaja megingatkan jaejoong dengan kamar ibunya agar jaejoong mau tidur disana.

DEG kaget jaejoong karena ahra berani mengaturnya di rumahnya sendiri, selain itu juga ada rasa khawatir pada jaejoong untuk menempati kamar mendiang ibumunya, tapi jaejoong mencoba biasa saja didepan ahra.. dia harus bersabar.

"jadi kalian menyuruhku untuk tidur di kamar ibuku ? Benar juga appa tidur dikamar bawah sejak ibu meninggal, baiklah mau bagaimana lagi aku yang salah meninggalkan rumah ini begitu lama" setelah menjawab ahra, jaejoongpun bergegas keluar dari kamar itu. Sejenak keheningan melanda sepasang suami istri di kamar tersebut hingga akhirnya yunho lah yang pertama kali memecah keheningan.

"ahra kupikir kau terlalu frontal padanya" ucap yunho serius pada sang istri

"biar saja, aku tidak peduli.. aku sangat berharap dia terus bersembunyi dan tidak pernah kembali tapi kini malah dia kembali dengan tiba-tiba! Oppa ini sungguh menyebalkan dia pasti kembali untuk mengusik hidupku" marah ahra dengan kembalinya jaejoong sedangkan suaminya hanya menghela nafas pajang tanda bahwa dirinya juga menyimpan sebuah kekhawatiran.

.

.

.

Sedangkan disaat yang sama tuan kim dan istrinya tengah bersantai di taman belakang mansion sambil menikmati secangkir teh hangat dan biscuit.

"yeobo kau pasti sangat bahagia akhirnya jaejoong kembali ke korea" Tanya jungsu

"ne meskipun aku harus berbohong padanya, jungsu-ah maafkan aku tentang sifat jaejoong tadi" sesal tuan kim

"tidak masalah yeobo, aku mengerti… aku tau betapa sulitnya jaejoong untuk menerima aku dan ahra, mau menjawab pertanyaanku saja, aku sudah bahagia" jawab jungsu tulus

"terimakasih… jungsu-ah maukah kau membantuku?" Tanya tuan kim lirih

"ye?" Tanya jungsu memperjelas

"aku ingin membayar semua kesalahanku pada jaejoong dan aku akan membuatnya bahagia, aku akan melakukan apapun untuk membahagiakannya jungsu-ah.. permintaan maaf dariku tidaklah cukup, dia memang sudah memaafkanku tapi aku tau jelas bahwa luka jaejoong belum sembuh benar, aku harus menyembuhkannya jungsu-ah, apapun akan kulakukan untuknya… maukah kau membantuku?"

"tentu saja, aku pasti akan membantumu, aku akan selalu berada disisimu.. jaejoong terluka juga karena aku.. aku juga akan membayar kesalahanku padanya" jawab jungsu tegas

"terimakasih… aku tidak akan melepaskan jaejoong lagi, kesempatan kedua ini tidak akan aku sia-siakan…. Aku berjanji pada diriku sendiri jika jaejoong sampai menderita lagi maka aku tak akan pernah memaafkan diriku sendiri" ucap tuan kim penuh dengan keyakinan

.

.

.

BRUK setelah berada di kamar mendiang ibunya jaejoong langsung menjatuhkan tubuhnya dikasur empuk kamar tersebut, matanya menerawang ke langit-langit dan memori tentang kebersamaannya dan ibunya terlintas bersliweran di otaknya hingga memori ketika ibunya diambang kematian muncul dan seketika itu pula memori tersebut membuat jaejoong sulit bernafas, jaejoong kemudian terperanjat bangun dengan nafas yang putus-putus, sepertinya jaejoong mulai sesak nafas… jaejoong mulai dihinggapi penyakit ini setelah ibunya meninggal dan penyakit ini selalu kumat ketika jaejoong mengingat memori buruk dalam hidupnya.

Jaejoongpun kemudian memilih membuka balkon kamarnya dan keluar, yang dilihatnya pertama kali adalah appa dan umma tirinya tengah berbincang hangat di taman belakang sontak pemandangan tersebut membuat jaejoong memanas dan tatapan matanyapun menajam, keputusannya untuk kembali ke korea merupakan kesalahan besar tapi jaejoong juga sudah tidak bisa mundur lagi, sebenci-bencinya ia dengan sang appa tetap saja jaejoong menyayanginya, tapi ini tidak berlaku untuk adik dan ibu tirinya. Jaejoong sudah berjanji pada dirinya sendiri bahwa selamanya jaejoong tidak akan menerima mereka sebagai anggota keluarga.

Drrt drrrrt drrrtt drtttttt ddrrrrrrt

Handphone jaejoong berbunyi ketika ia masih sibuk menatap appa dan umma tirinya, jaejoongpun bergegas mengambil ponselnya tanpa melihat siapa orang yang menelfonya

"hallo" ucap jaejoong dingin

"hallo honey, apa kau baik-baik saja ?" Tanya si lawan bicara

"ah jadi ini kauu sayang"

"aku menunggu kabar darimu dari tadi, apa kau tak tau aku sangat khawatir padamu.. kau bahkan tidak mengabariku kalau kau sudah sampai di korea atau belum" keluh sang penelpon

" maafkan aku, aku sangat lelah jadi aku tidak ingat untuk mengabarimu" bela jaejoong

"ya sudah tidak apa-apa noona… bagaimana keadaaan appamu ?" pertanyaan ini membuat jaejoong semakin cemberut

"appaku menipuku dia sama sekali tidak sakit parah" jawab jaejoong lemas

"apa? Benarkah? Hahahahahah tampaknya appamu benar-benar merindukanmu…" respon si lawan bicara sambil terkekeh

"tetap saja ini menyebalkan" balas jaejoong

"noona bukankah ini sama saja, kau berencana untuk kembali ke korea, meskipun kau tak merancanakannya sekarang tapi cepat atau lambat kau memang akan kembali bukan" ucap kekasih jaejoong berusaha menenangkan.

Kekasih jaejoong ini merupakan kekasih yang jaejoong dapatkan di paris, mereka satu profesi dan sempat bekerja pada proyek yang sama sehingga akhirnya mereka terlibat cinta lokasi hal ini didukung karena mereka mempunyai kewarganegaraan sama yaitu korea dan sama-sama merantau di negeri orang, tapi kekasih jaejoong ini memeiliki usia lebih muda dari jaejoong jadi terkadang dia memanggil jaejoong dengan honey jika ingin meciptakan suasana romantic tetapi dia juga memanggil jaejoong dengan noona sebagai bentuk rasa hormatnya, bagaimanapun sebagai orang korea kekasih jaejoong ini tidak mudah untuk melupakan budayanya.

"baiklah honey" jawab jaejoong pada kekasihnya yang memang punya sifat dewasa meskipun lebih muda dari dirinya. "kapan kau akan sampai ke korea dan menyusulku? Kau tau aku sudah sangat tidak sabar untuk mengenalkanmu pada keluargaku" tuntut jaejoong

"aku sudah menyelesaikan pekerjaanku, lusa aku akan kembali ke korea" ungkap kekasih jaejoong

"benarkah? Bukannya kau bilang kau masih ada kontrak dengan elle dan akan kesini dua minggu lagi ?" heran jaejoong

"aku sudah menyelesaikan lebih cepat tadinya aku ingin membuat kejutan untukmu tapi sayang sekali kau justru membuatku membocorkannya" keluh sang kekasih karena kejutannya gagal

"yaah honey seperti ini saja merupakan kejutan yang luar biasa buatku, aku jadi tidak sabar menuggumu sampai ke korea honeeey…" ucap jaejoong manja pada kekasihnya

.

.

.

"chunieeee…. jaejoong sudah kembali apa kau sudah mendengarnya?" Tanya seorang wanita montok kepada suaminya yang tengah menatap lewat layar laptopnya

"APA? Jaejoong sudah kembali kau tau dari mana sayang?" Tanya sang suami

"aku tau dari kim ahjussi tadi dia menelponku akhirnya jaejoong bersedia untuk kembali ke korea" ucap si istri ceria namun sang suami tetap terdiam tanpa merespon

"sayang apa kau tidak bahagia, sahabat dekatku sejak kecil sudah kembali, kau tau kan bahwa aku sangat merindukanya.." keluh si istri

"YAH PARK YOOCHUN APA KAU MENDENGARKU?" akhirnya si istri kehilangan kesabaran dan berteriak pada suaminya yang dari tadi hanya melamun ketika diajak bicara

"kim junsu, aku mendengarmu sayaang, aku hanya terkejut saja kalau jaejoong sudah kembali, ku kira dia sudah bahagia hidup di paris" balas sang suami lembut karena tau istrinya akan sangat cerewet jika sedang marah dan dia sedang tidak mood untuk dicreweti sang istri

"jae itu masih punya keluarga disini lagipula kasian kan appanya yang terus-terusan merindukan dia" jawab junsu

"besok ayo kita kesana menemui jaejoong ne ?" ajak junsu pada suaminya

"baiklah besok kita akan menemui jaejoong " jawab yoochun mengalah 'jaee aku tidak menyangka kau akan kembali.. aku harap kau tidak melakukan hal bodoh' khawatir yoochun dalam hati. Bagaimanapun yoochun tidak bisa tidak khawatir tentang kepulangan jaejoong, istrinya yang terlalu polos ini tentu saja tidak akan mampu berpikir sejauh yoochun berpikir padahal istrinya jauh lebih lama mengenal jaejoong ketimbang dirinya yang berteman dengan jaejoong di bangku kuliah dan meskipun junsu adalah sahabat sejak kecil tapi junsu tidak pernah tau sisi gelap dari jaejoong.

Selama ini junsu selalu hidup di zona nyaman dan sangat manja sehingga junsu tidak bisa menjadi tempat jaejoong bersandar dan justru yoochunlah yang menjadi tempat bersandar jaejoong sejak mereka kuliah dulu. Jaejoong dan yoochun adalah teman satu kelas ketika kuliah.

.

.

.

Setelah jaejoong menutup teleponnya dengan sang kekasih tak berapa lam kemudian handphone jaejoong kembali berbunyi dan tanpa memandan id caller jaejoong langsung saja mengangkat teleponnya.

"jae kau kembali?" Tanya si penelpon

"maaf kau si.." belum selesai jaejoong bicara ucapannya telah dipotong

"yoochun"

"yoochunaaah" kaget jaejoong

"aku tidak tahu jae kalau kau akan kembali secepat ini"

"aku lelah chun, aku lelah harus terus bersembunyi"

"aku mengerti jae tapi aku.."

"aku tau kau hanya khawatir padaku kan? Dengar chun ini bagaikan racun jika seseorang terkena racun dan sembuh yang terjadi kemudian adalah orang itu akan semakin kuat dngan antibody tubuhnya yang justru semakin meningkat, itu sama sepertiku aku sudah banyak tersakiti sampai kadang aku merasa hatiku kelu dan jika aku pada akhirnya akan tersakiti lagi maka aku juga akan semakin kuat chuunah" . jelas jaejoong pada yoochun.

"chunnie aku tak akan memintamu untuk mendukungku aku hanya ingin kau cukup diam dan awasi aku saja jika aku kelewat batas nantinya karena aku sudah memutuskan…" jelas jaejoong namun diseberang sana yoochun hanya terdiam menunggu kelanjutan ucapan sahabatnya ini.

"chun aku sudah memutuskan akan merebut kembali semua yang pernah menjadi miliku" tegas jaejoong membuat yoochun diseberang sana terkejut dengan pernyataan jaejoong namun sebentar saja yoochun sudah mampu meresapi maksud jaejoong ini.

"kau tau betul resikonya ?" yoochun bertanya dengan serius kepada jaejoong

"ne aku tahu dengan baik apa resikonya chun" ucap jaejoong penuh keyakinan

"baiklah aku mengerti,, aku akan selalu disisimu jika kau membutuhkan aku dan aku berharap kau tidak akan tersakiti lagi kali ini.." jawab yoochun sedangankan jaejoong hanya tersenyum tipis menanggapi jawaban yoochun.

TBC…..


	2. Chapter 2

Reader-shi saya update STWK dulu ya… soalnya Oh No This Feel masih on the way… hasrat menulis lagi menurun.. mungkin reader-shi bisa kasih semangat ? hehe

Guest : Pair utamanya so pasti appa bear sama umma kitty alias Yunjae hehe

indy : seiring cerita nanti bakal terjawab mengapa yun bisa sama ahrash*t wkwk

Baby niz 137 : doakan saja semoga semangat saya membara hahaha jadi bisa update kilat ini juga tergantung dukungan dan ditunggunya ff ini sama reader-shi hehehe ; )

: baru chapter satu chingu udah pengin jambak aja haha, tapi dengan bikin dia jadi salah satu karekter jadi saya nulisnya greget…

kim minki : iya yunpa dah nikah sama ahra dan ini yang bikin nanti jalan cerita konflik di depannya bakal berliku… so pantengin terus ffnya yaaa….

Sooo enjoooy reading….

CHAPTER 2

"ne aku tahu dengan baik apa resikonya chun" ucap jaejoong penuh keyakinan

"baiklah aku mengerti,, aku akan selalu disisimu jika kau membutuhkan aku an aku berharap kau tidak akan tersakiti lagi kali ini.." jawab yoochun sedangankan jaejoong hanya tersenyum tipis menanggapi jawaban yoochun.

.

.

.

Suasana sarapan di keluarga kim menjadi meyenangkan karena kedatangan sang anak tertua setidaknya itu menurut yoongwon. Kursi yang biasanya ditempati empat orang saja kini bertambah satu lagi penghuni. Kim jaejoong dengan tenang duduk dikursi kanan samping sang ayah yang biasanya ditempati oleh ahra.

"bagaimana tidurmu jae, apa nyenyak ? sudah lama kau tidak tidur di rumah jae?" Tanya tuan kim perhatian

"ya begitulah.. semalaman aku teringat tentang umma, apalagi aku tidur di kamar umma" keluh jaejoong dan mendengar hal tersebut youngwoon menjadi terdiam sejenak.

"ah benarkah maafkan appa sayang.. appa tidak ingin kau menempati kamar tamu yang tidak besar, apa kau ingin kembali ke kamarmu waktu kecil appa tidak mau kau terus teringat tentang ibumu" sontak penawaran tuan kim membuat ahra tak nyaman dalam duduknya

"tidak usah appa… aku baik-baik saja…, justru ingatan tentang mendiang ibuku harus selalu ada agar aku bisa tetap bertahan hidup" ucap jaejoong dingin membuat semua orang disana tertunduk dalam diam terutama yoongwon. "tapi gara-gara mengingat umma semalaman aku jadi memutuskan sesuatu" ungkap jaejoong kemudian

"apa itu sayang?" Tanya tuan kim penasaran

"appa… aku tidak akan kembali lagi ke paris, aku akan tinggal di korea, dan aku juga akan berkarir disini" ucap jaejoong mantap

"benarkah? Apa kau serius sayang..? appa senang sekali… appa berjanji appa akan membuatmu betah dan bahagia hidup di korea" tuan kim sangat bahagia mendengar penuturan anaknya yang sangat tidak diduganya ini sungguh sesuai harapan.

"syukurlah jae akhirnya kau mau tinggal disini jadi appamu tidak akan gelisah terus-menerus karena merindukanmu" sambung jungsu ikut senang dan hanya ditanggapi jaejoong dengan tersenyum

"eonni aku juga ikut senang akhirnya kau akan tinggal disini.." tambah ahra sambil tersenyum yang terlihat sedikit di buat-buat dan tidak ditanggapi jaejoong.

"appa.. aku ingin mengenalkan kekasihku pada appa" ucap jaejoong tanpa menanggapi ucapan ahra dan sontak membuat orang yang ada disana menaruh perhatian pada jaejoong.

"kau punya kekasih sayang ? syukurlah appa sangat bahagia mendengarnya joongie" ucap tuan kim sangat antusias, istrinya jungsu tersenyum tipis dan ahra terlihat tidak begitu peduli sedangkan suaminya yunho memasang wajah yang menyiratkan rasa penasaran meskipun sedari tadi ia hanya diam.

.

.

.

Setelah sarapan selesai semua orang memulai aktivitas sehari-hari mereka. Tentu saja tuan kim langsung berangkat ke kantornya bersama dengan menantu dari anak tirinya yaitu Jung yunho, suami ahra ini bekerja sebagai direktur produksi di LOEL Enterprise Inc atau yang bertanggung jawab dalam perencanaan, produksi serta pengawasan majalah yang dicetak LOEL. Bisa dikatakan bahwa posisi yunho adalah posisi yang penting dan sangat dipercaya oleh presiden direktur yang tak lain yaitu sang ayah mertua kim Youngwoon.

"selamat pagi direktur jung" sapa sang sekertaris

"selamat pagi dara shi…" sapa balik jung yunho yang sekarang duduk di kursinya

"direktur….. khusus majalah LOEL untuk kategori dewasa, presdir menyuruh kita untuk memproduksinya lebih cepat dari jadwal biasanya karena kali ini kita bekerja sama dengan perusahaan pakaian dalam terkenal asal paris yaitu dari brand QZ, jadi presdir menginginkan kita membuat edisi ini sebaik mungkin dan sesempurna mungkin" ucap sang sekertaris sambil menyerahkan berkas pada yunho.

"aku mengerti dara shi, bekerja sama dengan perusahaan besar pasti akan sangat menguntungkan bagi kita aku pasti akan membuatnya menjadi luar biasa! tapi untuk saat ini aku masih sibuk dengan produksi majalah kategori bisnis yang tidak sesuai target jadi untuk masalah casting model aku serahkan pada tim produksi saja ne? jadi siapapun modelnya aku akan setuju, aku percaya dengan pilihan mereka dan aku tau mereka punya selera yang bagus" ungkap yunho

"baik direktur jung.." kemudian dara mengundurkan diri dan keluar dari ruangan yunho dan yunho pun melanjutkan pekerjaannya

.

.

.

Seharian dirumah membuat jaejoong sangat bosan, appanya harus bekerja dan jaejoong tak berniat sama sekali untuk bercengkerama dengan ibu tirinya, sedangkan adik tirinya memiliki bisnis salon kecantikan dan hampir setiap hari ahra selalu pergi mengecek salonnya itu. Kini jaejoong tengah berdiri di pinggir kolam renang luas terbuka di dalam mansion milik appanya itu.. matanya menelisik seluruh sudut kolam dalam sekejap kilasan masa lalu jaejoong bersama umma dan appanya yang sedang bermain air muncul dalam memorinya, kedua sudut bibirnya tertarik mengulas senyuman mengingat memori indah itu.

"jaee apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" suara jungsu menginterupsi lamunan jaejoong

"hanya berjalan-jalan, aku bosan" jawab jaejoong ketus

"apa kau ingin ku temani jalan-jalan keluar ? bukankah sudah lama kau tidak berkeliling korea" tawar jungsu ramah.

"tidak usah repot-repot ahjumma, aku kembali ke korea juga tidak berniat untuk menjadi dekat denganmu ataupun ahra" jawab jaejoong mantap sambil melangkahkan kaki masuk kedalam rumah, tepat ketika di pintu masuk, jungsu menghentikan langkah jaejoong.

"jaee maafkan aku, aku tau enam tahun tidak akan cukup menghilangkan lukamu berapa kalipun aku minta maaf, tapi jae aku hanya ingin kau memberi kesempatan, aku tidak akan lancang untuk bisa mengganti posisi ibu kandungmu tapi setidaknya kita bisa memulai untuk berteman jae.." pinta jungsu tulus namun tidak ditanggapi jaejoong sepertinya jaejoong teramat sangat malas untuk mengeluarkan suaranya dan kemudian melangkah pergi meninggalkan jungsu yang berdiri mematung dengan sedih.

.

.

.

Kebosanan jaejoong semakin menjadi-jadi hingga akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk keluar sendirian berjalan-jalan mengunjungi suatu tempat yang menurutnya menarik.

KLIING…. Suara lonceng pintu salon mewah milik ahra berbunyi menandakan seorang sedang masuk ke dalam salon. Seorang wanita anggun masuk sambil melepas kacamata hitamnya

"silakaan nyonyah ada yang bisa kami bantu?" sapa resepsionis salon

"apa ahra shi ada?" Tanya si wanita

"beliau ada di ruangannnya maaf apa anda sudah membuat janji sebelumnya ?" Tanya si resepsionis hati-hati

"belum, aku belum membuat janji dengannya.. tapi jika kau mengatakan kim jaejoong datang dia pasti akan menemuiku" ucap jaejoong dengan tatapan mengintimidasi pada si resepsionis salon yang bername tag jimin tersebut. Kemudian jimin pun menelfon bossnya, tak selang beberapa waktu ahra turun dari ruangannya yang berada di lantai atas.

"jae eonni.. tak ku duga kau akan datang ke salon ku, apa kau ingin melakukan perawatan.. aku bisa memberikan paket gratis untukmu" tawar ahra langsung kepada jaejoong namun batin ahra menggumam dan bertanya-tanya. 'untuk apa dia datang kesini'

"benarkah? Baiklah aku terima tawaranmu, lagi pula sudah sejak pulang ke korea aku belum memanjakan diri" terima jaejoong pada tawaran adik tirinya ini

"mari eonni masuklah" tunjuk ahra pada sebuah pintu yang sepertinya terdapat ruangan untuk melakukan spa

"jiminah.., dia itu adalah kakakku yang baru pulang dari prancis, jadi jika dia datang kemari.. langsung saja suruh dia masuk"

"ne baik nyonyah ahra.."

Jaejoong menjalani perawatan selama tiga jam lamanya, niat awalnya hanya ingin melihat bagaimana usaha yang dijalankan adik tirinya tersebut tapi mendengar tawaran ahra, jaejoong tidak bisa menolak mengingat dia juga butuh perawatan untuk tubuhnya. Setelah selesai menjalani perawatan kemudian ahra mengajaknya makan siang bersama dan disinilah mereka, di restoran yang tak jauh dari salon ahra berada. Sambil melahap steak yang mereka pesan jaejoongpun mengajak ahra mengobrol.

"tampaknya bisnismu berjalan sangat lancar ahra" ucap jaejoong

"ne eonni aku juga tidak menyangka dan ini semua juga berkat bantuan appa dan suamiku eonni" jawab ahra dengan senyum angkuhnya dan ditanggapi jaejoong datar

"sejak kapan kau memulai bisnis ini ?"

"setelah aku menikah dengan yunho oppa eonni"

"oh begitu" respon jaejoong singkat "ahra… jika dipikir-pikir aku ini sebenarnya tidak terlalu mengenalmu" ujar jaejoong

"ne eonni itu wajar kita kan hanya sempat bersama dalam waktu singkat saja"

"ahra aku ingin tau, sebelum kau menjadi anak tiri appaku seperti apa kehidupanmu dulu?" Tanya jaejoong dengan menyebut anak tiri sepertinya jaejoong enggan mengatakan bahwa mereka saudara meskipun itu saudara tiri. Pertanyaan ini sedikit banyak mampu membuat ahra terkejut tentang jaejoong yang penasaran dengan masa lalunya, ahra pikir jaejoong tidak akan pernah peduli dengan hal-hal yang menyangkut dirinya.

"hidupku ? kenapa eonni tiba-tiba jadi penasaran ? aku hanya anak tunggal dari umma dan appa kandungku eonni, barulah setelah umma menikah lagi dengan appa kim aku mempunyai saudara, yaitu dirimu" meskipun heran ahra tetap menjawab pertanyaan jaejoong dan jawaban ahra membuat jaejoong terenyum sinis

"bukan ahra.. bukan itu maksudku, maksudku aku ingin tahu siapa appa kandungmu dan bagaimana dia ?" tanya jaejoong ulang

"untuk apa eonni bertanya tentang appaku?" heran ahra

"sudah kubilang tadi, kita tidak dekat jadi apa salah jika aku ingin tahu lebih banyak tentangmu.."

"ah begitu" jawab ahra cepat "appaku dulu juga seorang pengusaha yang sukses, sejak kecil aku tidak pernah hidup kekurangan dan kedua orang tuaku selalu memanjakanku" ungkap ahra

"lalu kenapa orang tuamu berpisah ?"

"orangtuaku tidak berpisah, appaku meninggal saat umurku 15 tahun karena sakit"

"lalu apa kau tahu bagaimana jungsu ahjumma bisa bertemu dengan appa ku?" Tanya jaejoong lagi. 'sebenarnya apa mau perempuan ini !' gumam ahra dalam hati

"setauku itu dimulai saat perusahaan milik appa kandungku mengalami krisis keuangan, sejak appa meninggal bisnis dipegang oleh ummaku, tapi sayangnya ummaku tidak terlalu pintar dalam bernisnis jadi banyak uang perusahaan yang ditilap oleh karyawan di kantor, hingga akhirnya perusahaan terancam bangkrut kemudian umma meminta bantuan keuangan kepada appa kim untuk menyelamatkannya dan setauku itulah awal pertemuan mereka eonni, tapi kalau tidak salah mereka juga merupakan sahabat saat SMA tapi kemudian kehilangan kontak dan baru bertemu lagi seteleh beberapa waktu" jelas ahra jujur meskipun semakin lama ahra merasa tidak nyaman dalam menjawab pertanyaan jaejoong

"oh jadi kau tau kalau mereka sudah saling mengenal sejak SMA?" Tanya jaejoong memperjelas

"ne eonni aku tahu hal tersebut"

"ahra.. apa kau tau jika mereka merupakan cinta pertama satu sama lain, ummamu adalah cinta pertama appaku dan appaku adalah cinta pertama ummamu, apa kau tahu itu ahra ?" Tanya jaejoong dengan nada rendah yang dingin dan mengintimidasi

"apa maksud perkataanmu itu ? obrolanmu sedari tadi sepertinya sengaja ingin memojokanku?" ucap ahra dengan nada meninggi yang sepertinya emosinya mulai terpancing

"hahahahahaha" respon jaejoong tertawa terbahak-bahak. "ahra… sepertinya kau memang tidak sekalem penampilanmu, bisa juga ternyata kau marah padaku"

"eonni….! " protes ahra

"sepertinya kau sudah tau hal itu, kau hanya enggan mengatakannya padaku saja.. apa kau tidak mampu mengatakan bahwa ibumu adalah selingkuhan appaku hah?" sinis jaejoong

"eonni…. Ummaku tidak pernah sengaja untuk menggoda appa kim, dulu kami memang benar-benar butuh bantuan dan appa kim lah sendiri yang menaruh perhatian lebih pada ummaku.." bela ahra untuk ummanya. "jae eonni.. bukankah kau tau bahwa selama ini ummaku selalu mencoba meminta maaf padamu.. dan lagi pula kejadian itu sudah berlalu kenapa kau tidak mencoba untuk menerima semuanya"

"kau tidak berada di posisiku ahra !, jadi sampai kapanpun kau tidak akan pernah mengerti perasaanku dan jikapun appaku yang terlebih dulu menggoda ummamu jika dia bukan wanita murahan dia pasti tidak akan semudah itu menerima seorang lelaki yang sudah beristri dan berkeluarga !" jawab jaejoong dengan nada merendahkan sambil menatap langsung ke mata ahra dengan tajam

"eonni…. Apa maksudmu membahas semua ini?" Tanya ahra yang sepertinya emosinya juga mulai terpancing

"aku hanya ingin tahu seberapa bahagia hidupmu karena appaku, dan salon ini juga bisa berdiri karena uang appaku kan? Tanpa appaku kau sudah menjadi gelandangan diluar sana. .. ah tapi appaku juga bisa menjadi gelandangan mengingat semua harta tersebut milik mendiang kakekku" ungkap jaejoong sedikit kejam pada appanya juga dengan ekspresi yang tetap santai, berbeda dengan ahra yang sudah melotot mendengar pernyataan jaejoong.

"ah.. aku sudah kenyang lebih baik aku pergi" ucap jaejoong yang mulai beranjak dari duduknya padahal ia sama sekali belum menyentuh makanannya. Tepat ketika jaejoong mulai berjalan, ahra kembali bersuara

"kim jaejoong… jujur saja aku merasa ada sesuatu dibalik kepulanganmu itu tapi asal kau tahu saja, aku tidak akan pernah membiarkanmu menyakiti ummaku apalagi merusak hidupku" sontak ucapan ahra ini membuat jaejoong berbalik dan menatap ahra dengan berapi-api

"kalian memang manusia tidak tahu diri dan siapa yang merusak hidup siapa ?" ujar jaejoong tegas kemudian dia benar-benar meninggalkan ahra sendiri dan kembali kerumahnya. Yah sepertinya kali ini jaejoong sudah memutuskan untuk perang terbuka, dia sudah tidak tahan untuk terus-terusan berbasa basi dengan orang-orang yang memang sangat jaejoong benci.

Meskipun pada awalnya jaejoong tidak ingin menantang ahra secepat ini tapi melihat sempurnanya hidup ahra tanpa cacat sama sekali membuat hati jaejoong meradang mengingat sepanjang hidupnya jaejoong selalu hidup dalam bayang-bayang penderitaan yang dalam, ia sudah tidak peduli lagi jika dirinya terlihat jahat dan kejam, jaejoong sudah mantap memutuskan merebut segalanya kembali termasuk kebahagiaan ahra.

Meskipun mendiang ibunya selalu berpesan untuk tidak menyimpan dendam tapi jaejoong hanyalah manusia biasa yang mempunyai batas, melihat orang-orang yang merebut kebahagiaannya.. hidup dengan sejahtera tanpa memikirkan perasaannya dan menari-nari diatas penderitaannya membuat jaejoong tak bisa diam, pertahanannya telah runtuh seolah ia akan mati penasaran jika tidak meminta bayaran atas sakit hatinya.

Jaejoong juga sudah tidak peduli jika dirinya akan menjadi penghuni neraka ketika mati nanti, karena selama bertahun-tahun ini jaejoong pun sudah merasakan hidup layaknya di neraka dan jaejoong ingin membawa mereka bersama-sama merasakan neraka yang selama ini dinikmatinya. Bayangan masa lalu penderitaan ibunya selalu menghantuinya setiap malam dan perlahan-lahan menutup nuraninya yang selama ini selalu jaejoong coba pertahankan.

.

.

.

"aku pulang.." ucap yunho yang baru tiba di mansion

"kau pulang cepat yun" Tanya jungsu

"ne umma, tadi aku ada pertemuan di luar dan lokasinya lebih dekat kerumah jadi aku memilih pulang saja dan melanjutkan pekerjaanku dirumah ketimbang harus kembali ke kantor" jawab yunho "apa ahra belum pulang umma?"

"ahra belum pulang yun hanya ada umma dan jaejoong di rumah, kau istirahatlah nanti umma akan meminta bibi jang untuk membuatkanmu teh" kemudian jungsu pun beranjak pergi ke dapur

TING TONG TING TONG

"sepertinya ada yang datang coba kau buka pintunya" titah yunho pada seorang pelayan

CKLEK

"joongieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee" begitu pintu dibuka langsung terdengar lengkingan panjang bak lumba-lumba dari junsu yang membuat yunho mengurungkan niatnya untuk pergi ke kamarnya

"yunhooo, dimana jaejoong ? ahjussi bilang dia sudah kembali" ribut junsu sedangkan suaminya park yoochun hanya terdiam dibelakangnya

"junsu bisakah kau hentikan kebiasaan berteriakmu, mungkin dia dikamarnya langsung saja ke kamarnya" jawab yunho kemudian junsu pun langsung naik ke tangga menuju lantai dua dimana kamar jaejoong berada

"eh yunho.. bukankah kamar joongie sudah kau tempati bersama ahra? Lalu joongie tidur dimana?" Tanya junsu heran

"dikamar sebelah kanan di kamar milik mendiang ibunya…"

"okee baiklah" junsupun melanjutkan langkahnya

"kau akan mempersilakanku duduk atau akan membiarkanku untuk terus berdiri disini?" sindir yoochun pada yunho yang justru melamun

"ah ya maaf chun, duduklah" yunhopun mempersilakan yoochun untuk duduk

"kau baik-baik saja yun, wajahmu terlihat berantakan?" Tanya yochuun tiba-tiba

"aku habis bekerja seharian jadi wajar jika aku berantakan" jawab yunho yang kemudian ikut duduk di sofa seberang yoochun duduk

"ku pikir karena kepulangan jaejoong yang membuatmu gelisah" ucap yoochun santai

"apa maksud ucapanmu park yoochun?" Tanya yunho dengan nada serius dan ekspresi yunho mulai menggelap kemudian yoochun mencondongkan tubuhnya dengan nada berbisik menjawab pertanyaan yunho.

"ini sesuatu yang kita ketahui bersama yun jaejoong adalah mantan kekasihmu, hahahaha tapi lucunya sekarang dia justru menjadi kakak iparmu hahaha ini sungguh lucu.. oh tuhan.. sampai sekarangpun aku masih tidak bisa percaya dengan situasi ini" jawab yoochun sambil terkekeh keras

"brengsek kau park yoochun!" marah yunho

"sudah ku bilang yun bahwa dosa masa lalumu itu pasti akan setia menghantuimu dan kita akan lihat nanti apakah tuhan akan memberimu karma! dan aku pastikan aku akan menjadi penonton setia drama hidupmu itu jung yunho!" ucap yoochun santai namun dengan penekanan di akhir kalimat dan disertai perubahan ekspresi wajahnya yang mengeras menatap tajam yunho dengan mata yang menyala-nyala.

TBC...


	3. Chapter 3

Warning : Ini ff GS (GENDERSWICTH) jadi yang tidak suka tidak usah baca… so easy : )

Untuk para pemain saya hanya meminjam nama… jadi mereka milik diri mereka sendiri.. ceritanya pasaran tapi ini murni karya saya dari imajinasi saya ! menerima kritik dan saran karena saya masih baru….. ; )

Haiiiii saya membawa chap tiga nih.. hehehehe lagi-lagi saya ucapin terimakasih ya yang udah mau baca ff saya #jangan bosen ya.. thanks untuk yang review saaa, indy, michelle jung, , gothiclolita89, Baby niz 137

Dari review kemarin yang saya baca saya Cuma bisa bilang Wow ! prediksi chingu emang hebat-hebat wkwkwk meskipun ff ini pasaran tapi saya janji saya buat seru deh ; ) semoga cocok... saya usaha maksimal lhoo..

Saya bales review secara umum aja yak… pertanyaaan chingu semua biar terjawab seiring berjalannya cerita ini ya hihihi.. buat yang khawatir ama bang changmin, nyante sist dia ga akan menderita banget2 kok…

Okelah daripada kelamaan basa-basi

Sooo enjoy reading.. vote if you like this story : )

CHAPTER 3

"ini sesuatu yang kita ketahui bersama yun, kim jaejoong adalah mantan kekasihmu, hahahaha tapi lucunya sekarang dia justru menjadi kakak iparmu hahaha ini sungguh lucu.. oh tuhan.. hahaha" jawab yoochun sambil terkekeh keras

"brengsek kau park yoochun!" marah yunho

"sudah ku bilang yun bahwa dosa masa lalumu itu pasti akan setia menghantuimu dan kita akan lihat nanti apakah tuhan akan memberimu karma! dan aku pastikan aku akan menjadi penonton setia drama hidupmu itu jung yunho!" ucap yoochun santai namun dengan penekanan di akhir kalimat dan disertai perubahan ekspresi wajahnya yang mengeras menatap tajam yunho dengan mata yang menyala-nyala..

.

.

BRAK suara pintu kamar jaejoong yang dibuka tiba-tiba dari luar

"JOONGIEEEEEE" BRUK junsupun langsung menindih jaejoong yang sedang tengkurap membaca buku diranjangnya

"jongieee aku merindukanmuuu…" ucap junsu sambil terus memeluk jaejoong erat

"junsuu uhuk bisakah kau le passs kan aku uhuk, aku sulit bernafas uhuk" ucap jaejoong sesak

"hahaha maafkan aku joongie aku terlalu bahagia bertemu denganmu" jawab junsu sambil beranjak dari atas tubuh jaejoong

"joongie kau sudah pulang tapi tidak mengabariku dan bahkan aku tidak akan tau kalau ahjusii kim tidak mengabariku, kau juga tidak datang mengunjungiku" keluh junsu

"maafkan aku, lagi pula tanpa bicara apapun ujung-ujungnya kau juga akan tau sendiri kan…?"

"ah yasudahlah tidak usah di bahas lagi, sekarang aku pasti tidak akan kesepian lagi jika yoochun sedang sibuk karena kau ada disini joongie" senang junsu sedangkan jaejoong hanya tersenyum manis

"junsu maaf ya aku tak bisa hadir ke pernikahanmu dan yoochun" sesal jaejoong meningat ketika junsu menikah dia sudah berada di prancis

"tidak apa-apa, doamu sudah cukup bagiku lagipula jika kau bahagia itu sudah lebih dari cukup" tulus junsu " oh ya terakhir kita saling berhubungan kau bilang kau sudah resmi berhubungan dengan seseorang ? benarkah itu" Tanya junsu penasaran

"benar aku sudah berpacaran dengan seseorang kurang lebih sejak setahun lalu" jawab jaejoong jujur

"kalau begitu kau wajib mengenalkannya padaku" tuntut junsu

"kau tenang saja besok ia akan sampai di korea aku pasti akan mengenalkannya padamu"

"ah aku jadi tidak sabar aku yakin dia tidak lebih tampan dari chunnie kuuu"

"tentu saja tidaak, suamimu itu jidatnya sangat lebar tidak mungkin kekasihku bisa mengalahkan jidat tampannya nya itu haha" goda jaejoong

"kurang ajaaar kau jaee lama tidak bertemu kau malah menghina suamiku dasaaar kau ini". Ngambek junsu pada jaejoong. Seperti inilah hubungan mereka junsu yang manja sudah seperti adik kandung bagi jaejoong, mereka saling menyayangi seperti saudara tapi hal tersebut justru tidak berlaku bagi ahra yang notabene punya status resmi sebagai adik jaejoong.

"oh ya yoochun ada di bawah ayoo kita keluar akan ku kenalkan kau dengan suamiku"

"yah kim junsu! yoochun itu adalah teman sekelasku sewaktu kuliah jadi untuk apa kau memperkenalkannya lagi padaku, kau juga bertemu dengannya karena aku, kau ini lucu sekali !?" sewot jaejoong melihat kelakuan junsu sama sekali tidak berubah sejak mereka kecil

"kan dulu kau mengenalnya sebagai teman sekelasmu, sekarang kau harus berkenalan lagi dengannya sebagai suamiku" paksa junsu

"dasar kau ini memang merepotkan, dari dulu aku juga sudah tau kalau kau berkencan dengannya" jaejoong dan junsupun terus bercanda dan berdebat bersama mengenang masa indah mereka sebagai sahabat.

Jaejoong dan junsu adalah tetangga sejak kecil kedua orang tua mereka bersahabat dekat sehingga Jaejoong dan junsupun menjadi sahabat dekat juga dan mereka selalu bersekolah di sekolah yang sama bahkan di unversitas yang sama hanya berbeda jurusan saja. Junsu bisa menjalin hubungan dengan yoochun juga berkat jasa jaejoong yang mengenalkan mereka berdua, yoochun saat masa kuliah dulu juga merupakan teman satu jurusan jaejoong yang dekat dengannya.

.

.

.

"umma jae eonni benar-benar sudah melancarkan perang terbuka dan menantang secara terang-terangan kepada kita umma" ungkap ahra yang berbicara empat mata dengan ibunya dikamar orangtuanya ini setelah pekerjaannya disalon selesai, sedangkan keuarga yang lain sedang berkumpul di ruang keluarga bersama tamu yang datang hari ini siapa lagi kalau junsu dan yoochun.

"ahra jaga ucapanmu!" titah jungsu pada putrinya

"umma bukankah aku sudah menceritakan semua pembicaraanku dengan jae eonni, apa umma masih belum juga bisa menangkap maksud dari jae eonni" protes ahra karena ummanya tidak memberi respon yang ia harapkan. Setelah bertemu jaejoong tadi ahra langsung meluncur bertemu ibunya dan menceritakan secara jelas apa yang telah mereka obrolkan dari A sampai Z dengan sangat detail

"ahra.. jaejoong hanya masih emosi, kau tidak usah berpikiran macam-macam, jae pasti tidak akan berbuat yang tidak-tidak pada kita, umma tau dan yakin dia adalah anak yang baik"

"umma bisa saja jaejoong yang baik itu sudah mati dan yang ada sekarang adalah jaejoong yang ingin menyingkirkan kita, umma! kenapa umma terus saja membelanya sih? Apa umma tidak tahu bahwa yang paling ku takutkan adalah dia akan menyakiti umma…" jelas ahra pada ummanya

"lalu apa ahra ? apa yang harus kita lakukan ?" sontak ucapan jungsu membuat ahra terdiam, karena sejujurnya ahra sendiri juga bingung dengan apa yang harus dia lakukan kepada kakak tirinya itu. "tidakah kau pernah berpikir bahwa semua yang terjadi sangat tidak adil untuk jaejoong ? kita telah merebut kebahagiaannya selama ini ! bahkan dia harus hidup terpisah dengan appanya, keluarga satu-satunya karena keberadaan kita, dia juga harus meninggalkan rumah yang penuh dengan kenangan masa kecilnya ini" jelas jungsu pada putrinya ini

"umma dia sudah dewasa seharusnya dia bisa berpikir jernih dan punya pengertian jika appanya mencintai wanita lain toh itu juga untuk kebahagiaan appanya kan… bukankah hidup itu harus saling pengertian itu jika dia benar-benar sayang pada appanya… dia juga pergi karena keinginannya sendiri bukan karena kita yang menyuruhnya pergi umma" keluh ahra pada pernyataan ummanya ini

"pengertian tidak akan berlaku pada orang yang memiliki rasa sakit hati yang dalam ahra.. kau bisa degan mudah mengatakan itu karena kau tidak pernah merasakannya.." jawab jungsu sambil menahan air matanya

"jadi umma akan menerima apapun yang mungkin akan jae eonni lakukan pada umma? Bahkan jika dia mengusir kita dari rumah ini?" Tanya ahra sewot pada ummanya

"jika itu bisa membayar segala dosaku maka aku akan bersedia" jawab jungsu tulus

"umma… apa kau gila?" kaget ahra dengan jawaban sang umma. "apa kau juga bersedia meninggalkan appa kim? Umma aku tahu bahwa kau sangat mencintainya bagaimana mungkin kau akan mengorbankan cinta sejatimu itu yang susah payah kau dapatkan hanya demi jaejoong ? protes keras ahra yang benar-benar tidak mengerti dengan sikap ibunya ini

"AHRA!" teriak keras jungsu pada anaknya yang membuat ahra terkejut, selama ini ibunya itu tak pernah sekalipun kasar atau membentak dirinya dan hari ini adalah pertama kalinya jungsu membentak ahra dengan keras dan hal ini disebabkan oleh jaejoong, tanpa sadar air mata mulai menggenang di mata ahra

"um.. ma.." panggil ahra lirih sambil menahan agar tangisnya tidak pecah

"asal kau tau saja ahra ibu kandung jaejoong bukan meninggal karena sakit tapi ibu kandung jaejoong 'han yuri'… mati karena BUNUH DIRI ! dan asal kau tahu jaejoong sendiri yang menemukan mayat ibunya tergantung dikamarnya!" ungkap jungsu penuh penekanan pada kata terakhir yang membuat airmatanya pecah tak mampu ia bendung lagi akhirnya ia mengungkapkan sebuah rahasia kelam dan besar di masa lalu yang selalu ditutupi ini… sebagai upaya agar anaknya ini tidak terus menabur benih kebencian kepada jaejoong.

"a.. pa maksud um.. ma?" Tanya ahra terbata karena rasa keterkejutannya

"setelah yuri mengetahui perselingkuhanku dengan youngwoong dia begitu sakit hati dan memutuskan untuk bunuh diri meninggalkan jaejoong sendirian, yuri adalah orang yang sangat tenang dan pendiam segala rasa sakitnya selalu ia pendam sendiri.. dia tidak pernah menyakiti orang lain sehingga bukannya.. memilih untuk menghukum suaminya dan membalas dendam padaku dia justru memilih bunuh diri, jaejoong yang saat itu masih sangat muda diusianya yang ke delapan belas tahun terpaksa harus menyaksikan ibunya mati dengan tragis, dia trauma ketakutan dan menderita,, dan semua itu karena umma.. ahra.. karena umma mu ini ! jadi biarkan umma menebus dosa umma ne ?" cerita jungsu panjang lebar pada sang anak agar ia mengerti bahwa ibunya merasa berdosa pada masa lalu jaejoong

"umma bukankah ia meninggal karena sakit, appa kim selalu mengatakan padaku dan jaejoog eonni bahwa ibunya meninggal karena sakit ?" heran ahra dengan informasi yang didapatkannya selama ini

"appa kim sengaja menyebarkan berita kematian yuri disebabkan karena sebuah penyakit untuk menjaga nama baik keluarga dan jaejoong tau kebohongan itu dengan pasti dan bahwa kenyataan sang appa menyembunyikan sebab kematian ibunya yang sebenarnya, inilah hal yang membuatnya lebih sakit hati lagi" cerita jungsu akhirnya pada hal yang selama ini selalu ditutupi.

"lalu bagaimana umma tau hal ini ?" Tanya ahra penasaran

"sebelum jaejoong pergi dari rumah ini dia mengatakannya pada umma, jika dia tau ibunya bunuh diri tapi Youngwoon appa tidak pernah tau jika jaejoong sudah tau kebohongannya, dia menantang umma untuk mengatakannya pada Youngwoon appa agar umma bisa dimaafkan.. tapi sampai sekarang umma tidak berani mengatakannya mengingat jantung Youngwoon appa yang akhir-akhir ini selalu bermasalah,, umma takut dengan kesehatannya.. dan karena kebungkaman inilah jaejoong jadi semakin membenci umma…. Dan umma menerima hal ini ahra.." jeda sebentar sebelum jungsu melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"ahra mengertilah… jaejoong telah kembali dan umma ingin menjadikan ini kesempatan untuk membayar semuanya, bukankah kita sudah menjalani hidup yang selalu bahagia selama ini… jadi sekarang biarkan jaejoong yang merasa bahagia ne sayang?" rayu jungsu yang kini mendekati ahra yang sedang duduk di ranjang dan perlahan mengelus rambut anaknya meminta pengertian

"ahraaa.. jika jaejoong tak kunjung bahagia, mungkin saja umma tidak akan mati dengan tenang" tambah jungsu lagi kali ini sambil memeluk ahra

"aku.. tidak tau.. umma.. aku tidak tahu aku akan bagaimana… bukan umma yang menyuruh ibu jaejoong bunuh diri kenapa umma harus merasa bersalah?" protes ahra yang masih tidak mau kalah.

"aku tidak mau umma… ! aku tidak mau kehilangan kebahagiaan, aku tidak mauu !" ucap ahra terus menerus kepada ibunya yang tidak dijawab apapun oleh jungsu dan kemudian meninggalkan kamar ibunya begitu saja, meninggalkan jungsu yang menatap anaknya sedih.

.

.

.

Waktu makan malam pun tiba kini mansion kim sangat ramai dengan hadirnya junsu diantara mereka. Semua anggota keluarga berkumpul bersama makan malam dengan nikmat, jaejoong yang moodnya seharian buruk kembali ceria setelah junsu hadir.

"ah yooochun aku belum mengucapkan selamat atas pernikahanmu dengan junsu dan maaf aku tidak bisa hadir" ucap jaejoong

"tidak masalah jae, kau mengirimkan kami banyak hadiah dari paris aku rasa junsu lebih membutuhkan hadiahmu" jawab yoochun bercanda

"yak chuunie kenapa kau mengatakan hal seperti itu, tentu saja kehadiran sahabatku lebih penting" ucap junsu tak terima

"aku hanya bercandaa…"

"eonni…?" Tanya ahra menyela

"hm?" hanya dijawab deheman oleh jaejoong

"kenapa eonni tidak mengucapkan selamat untuk pernikahanku, bukankah aku menikah lebih dulu sebelum yoochun oppa dan junsu eonni?" Tanya ahra membuat beberapa orang disana tediam

"UHUK UHUK UHUK" yunho yang sedang menikmati makanannya terbatuk mendengar pertanyaan ahra. Istrinya ini memang sengaja ingin bersikap frontal pada jaejoong dan semuanya hening menunggu jawaban jaejoong. Sempat terdiam beberapa saat kemudian jaejoong menjawab pertanyaan ahra.

"tidak ada yang mengabariku tentang pernikahanmu, lagipula kau menikah tiga tahun lalu, dan saat itu aku baru saja akan merintis karir modelku, jadi aku tidak punya waktu untuk memikirkan hal yang menurutku tidak penting" jawab jaejoong dingin dan tak kalah frontal yang membuat ahra menggeram lirih, sedangkan appa kim wajahnya sudah masam dengan situasi panas dihadapannya ini yang lainpun juga tenggelam dengan pikiran mereka masing-masing.

Drrt drrrrt drrrtt drtttttt ddrrrrrrt tiba-tiba handphone jaejoong berbunyi ditengah obrolan mereka

"hallo" ucap jaejoong mengangkat telefonnya

"hallo honey…"

"ah maaf kekasihku menelpon aku permisi dulu" pamit jaejoong sambil beranjak dari duduknya dan menuju ruang keluarga agar lebih leluasa berbicara dengan sang kekasih

"hallo maaf tadi aku sedang makan malam, apa kau punya kabar baik untukku?" Tanya jaejoong antusias

"ne honey sekarang aku ada dibandara aku sudah sampai di korea jadi bisakah kau menjemputku saat ini juga?" Tanya sang kekasih

"tentu tentu saja honeey tentu saja aku akan segera kesana" jawab jaejoong sangat bersemangat segera ia menutup teleponnya dan kembali ke ruang makan.

"siapa yang menelpon joongie kau terlihat begitu senang ?" Tanya tuan kim melihat putrinya sudah selesai bertelepon

"kekasihku appa, dia sudah sampai dan aku akan menjemputnya di bandara sekarang juga" jelas jaejoong dan didengar oleh semua orang yang berada disana

"apa perlu appa temani?" tawar tuan kim

"tidak appa tidak usah aku ingin pergi sendiri saja dan nanti aku akan akan membawanya langsung kesini untuk berkenalan dengan kalian semua"

"ah baiklah kalau begitu" jawab tuan kim

"kalau begitu aku permisi dulu"

"hati-hati jae dan pakai mantelmu diluar dingin" ucap jungsu memberanikan diri namun lagi-lagi tak digubris jaejoong yang langsung melesat pergi membuat ahra menggeram ibunya diperlakukan sedemikian rupa.

.

.

.

Syuuuuuung…

bunyi pesawat berseliweran terdengar jelas ditelinga jaejoong yang tengah menanti kedatangan sang kekasih. Hari ini jaejoong sengaja berpenampilan sedikit seksi dengan memakai dress tanpa lengan berwarna cream, sebatas paha dan dengan belahan dada yang sedikit terbuka sesuai dengan selera sang kekasih..

GREEP sebuah lengan melingkari pinggang jaejoong dari belakang

"ini ditempat umum honey lepaskan aku sekarang juga" ujar jaejoong yang risih dipeluk dengan intim di tempat umum

"aku merindukanmu honey …" jawab kekasih jaejoong sambil mengendus leher jaejoong

"merindukanku atau tubuhku hm hihihi ?" Tanya jaejoong sambil terkekeh "sudahlah lepaskan aku…, aku sudah bosan sekali menunggumu dari tadi.." perintah jaejoong sambil melepaskan tangan kekasihnya di pinggangnya dan jaejoongpun menoleh untuk menatap sang kekasih. "kau berlebihan sekali, kita ini di bandara bukan sedang pemotreran…" protes jaejoong yang melihat fashion kekasihnya yang bergaya layaknya akan mendatangi acara penghargaan

"tentu saja aku harus terlihat tampan kapanpun dan dimanapun"

"haah terserah kau saja, sekarang apa kau akan menemui keluargamu dulu ?" Tanya jaejong

"tidak usah hanya ada hyungku saja di seoul dan orangtuaku ada di gwangju, dan kau tau kalau aku lebih ingin bertemu dengan orangtuaku dulu tapi aku masih sangat lelah dan jetleg jadi bagaimana jika aku bertemu appamu dulu dan beristirahat di rumahmu?"

"tentu saja selama di seoul ini kau harus tinggal dirmahku dan tidak boleh tinggal ditempat lain.. kapan-kapan aku akan ikut berkunjung kerumah orangtuamu.., lalu akan kemana kita sekarang kau mau jalan jalan atau langsung pulang?"

"aku kan sudah bilang aku lelah honey jadi.."

"aku mengerti honeey aku hanya bercanda lagipula appaku sudah menunggumu, ayoo kita pulang"

"dengan senang hati.." kemudian jaejoong memutuskan untuk langsung pulang kerumahnya

.

.

.

"appaaaaaa aku pulang" teriakan jaejoong menggema di mansionnya, semua orang sudah berkumpul di ruang keluarga menanti kedatangan kekasih jaejoong. Yoochun dan junsupun masih setia menunggu sahabat mereka ini dirumahnya.

"joongie mana kekasihmu ?" Tanya tuan kim yang penasaran karena jaejoong berjalan sendirian

"iya mana jae? kenapa kau sendirian?" tambah junsu sewot

"dia dibelakang tadi dia sedang menelpon orang tuanya mengabari bahwa dia sudah ada di seoul… nah itu dia datang" tunjuk jaejoong pada seorang pria tinggi dan gagah dengan rambut hitam berponinya kaca mata hitam mentereng serta didukung fashion yang sangat modis membuat orang yang melihatnya menaruh fokus dan perhatian total pada pria tersebut pandangan mereka menyapu bersih dari atas ke bawah tubuh kekasih jaejoong, kekasih jaejoong ini memiliki tunuh sempurna bak model begitu pikir semuanya, hingga akhirnya sang pria membuka kacamatanya dan menunjukan wajah tampannya disertai senyum menawan tersungging di bibirnya.

"anyeongaseo saya adalah kekasih jaejoong noona perkenalkan nama saya jung changmin senang bertemu dengan anda tuan kim" sopan kekasih jaejoong memperkenalkan diri hingga sebuah suara menginterupsi

"JUNG CHANGMIN !" teriak yunho keras karena terkejut sambil menatap tajam kekasih. jaejoong

"yunhoo hyung" ucap changmin dengan lirih namun tak kalah terkejut menatap yunho.

"kalau tidak salah kau adalah jung changmin adik yunho hyung kan?" Tanya junsu "bagaimana bisa kau menjadi kekasih jaejoong?" heran junsu kemudian

"changmin mendapat beasiswa untuk berkuliah di paris tapi tak kusangka mereka akan bertemu dan menjalin hubungan menjadi sepasang kekasih" ucap ahra dengan nada dingin menunjukan dirinya juga terkejut akan hal ini

"jae apa kekasihmu itu adalah adik yunho?" Tanya tuan kim yang memang belum pernah bertemu dengan adik yunho yang sudah pergi ke paris enam tahun lalu tanpa menghadiri pernikahan yunho dan sedangkan yunho sendiri menjadi menantunya baru tiga tahun lalu. Pertanyaan tuan kim ini hanya ditanggapi jaejoong dengan mengangkat bahunya

"changminnah hyung perlu bicara hanya denganmu sekarang juga" sambung yunho kemudian, dan segera saja ia menggiring adiknya ketempat lain meninggalkan semua orang sedangkan yoochun hanya tersenyum samar dan jaejoong menatap punggung kedua pria gagah yang sedang berjalan itu dengan tatapan tajam dan ekspresi yang tidak terbaca

TBC….


	4. Chapter 4

Warning : Ini ff GS (GENDERSWICTH) jadi yang tidak suka tidak usah baca… so easy : )

Untuk para pemain saya hanya meminjam nama… jadi mereka milik diri mereka sendiri.. ceritanya pasaran tapi ini murni karya saya dari imajinasi saya !

Yeaaay akhirnya saya selesai menulis chapter empat.. seperti biasa terimakasih untuk yang sudah review ; ) semoga tidak bosan... karena abang Umin akhirnya muncul nih untuk berada disamping jae jae wkwkwk

soo enjoooy readiing...

CHAPTER 4

"jae apa kekasihmu itu adalah adik yunho?" Tanya tuan kim yang memang belum pernah bertemu dengan adik yunho yang sudah pergi ke paris enam tahun lalu tanpa menghadiri pernikahan yunho dan sedangkan yunho sendiri menjadi menantunya baru tiga tahun lalu. Pertanyaan tuan kim ini hanya ditanggapi jaejoong dengan mengangkat bahunya

"changminnah hyung perlu bicara hanya denganmu sekarang juga" sambung yunho kemudian, dan segera saja ia menggiring adiknya ketempat lain meninggalkan semua orang sedangkan yoochun hanya tersenyum samar dan jaejoong menatap punggung kedua pria gagah yang sedang berjalan itu dengan tatapan tajam dan ekspresi yang tidak terbaca

.

.

.

Setelah suasana yang penuh keterkejutan terjadi di mansion keluarga kim, akhirnya yunho mengajak adik laki-lakinya ini untuk berbicara berdua saja di taman belakang mansion keluarga kim yang sepi. Sedangkan yang lainnya menunggu yunho selesai berbicara dengan adiknya di ruang keluarga.

"jung changmin bisakah kau jelaskan semua ini ?" Tanya yunho menuntut

"jelaskan apa hyung?" Tanya balik changmin dengan santai

"bagaimana mungkin kau pulang ke korea dan tidak langsung menemui orang tua kita tapi justru berada disini dan menjadi…? Cukup ragu yunho mengatakan kalimat terakhir. "menjadi kekasih jaejoong?" akhirnya yunho mampu menyelesaikan kalimatnya meskipun sedikit susah payah

"aku juga tidak menduga hyung jika jae noona adalah kakak iparmu…" jawab changmin cuek yang sebelumnya telah mendapat penjelasan dari appa kim secara singkat tadi ketika proses perkenalan singkat, dalam situasi penuh keterkejutan yang menyelimuti keluarga kim bahwa jaejoong adalah kakak ahra kakak tiri tepatnya.

"aku sudah selesai berkuliah sejak enam bulan lalu dan sekarang aku sudah merintis karir menjadi model professional yang sebelumnya hanya part time saja, awalnya aku tidak berniat untuk pulang secepat ini dan ingin berkarir dulu di paris tapi jae noona membuat pikiranku berubah dan sepertinya berkarir di korea juga tidaklah buruk dan yang lebih penting aku dekat dengan keluarga dan tentu saja dengan kekasihku serta dengamu hyung.." jawab changmin lengkap yang tapi jawaban changmin ini tak membuat yunho puas.

"lalu ?" tuntut yunho lagi

"mmmmm lalu aku kembali kesini karena ingin bertemu dengan ayah jae noona, aku turun di bandara seoul jadi ku pikir ini lebih efisien kesini ketimbang aku harus ke gwangju dulu.. lagi pula aku sangat lelah karena perjalanan dari paris, nanti kalau aku sudah tidak lelah aku pasti akan pulang kerumah jadi hyung tenang saja ne.." jelas changmin memberi pengertian pada yunho mengapa dirinya tidak pulang kerumah orang tua mereka terlebih dahulu melainkan datang kerumah kekasihnya terlebih dahulu.

"hyung kau menginterogasiku seperti penjahat apa kau tidak suka kalau adik laki-lakimu satu-satunya ini kembali ?" ucap changmin dengan nada yang cukup sedih dan lengkap dengan tatapan sedih yang dibuat-buat.

"ah.. maaf min.. hyung tidak bermaksud begitu, hyung hanya terlalu terkejut kau bahkan tidak memberi kabar apapun bahwa kau akan pulang pada appa, umma ataupun aku" jawab yunho dengan nada yang lebih melembut menyadari kesalahannya bahwa adik yang disayanginya ini butuh sambutan yang baik setelah perjuangannya di negeri orang bukan interogasi ala polisi.

"maaf hyung aku juga pulang dengan mendadak ini bukanlah hal yang kurencanakan jadi aku tidak sempat untuk mengabarimu…" bela changmin

"aku mengerti min" jawab yunho yang mengerti pada akhirnya. "tapi paris begitu luas bagaimana mungkin kau bisa menjalin kasih dengan jaejoong ?" akhirnya yunho menanyakan hal utama yang membuat ia begitu penasaran.

"mungkin istilah dunia tak selebar daun kelor benar adanya hyung, aku juga tidak menduga jika kalian tinggal di satu rumah yang sama dan membuat hubungan kita menjadi rumit, aku adikmu justru menjadi calon kakak iparmu hahahaha sungguh ini kisah yang lucu tapi menyenangkan.." jelas changmin yang merasa lucu pada dengan kejadian kebetulan ini tapi tidak bagi yunho yang wajahnya justru terlihat masam.

"min yang ku tanyakan adalah bagaimana kau bisa bertemu dengan jaejoong ?" ulang yunho lagi karena pertanyaannya belum terjawab

"mudah saja hyung.. kami sama-sama menjalani profesi model dan kami sempat menjalani pemotretan bersama untuk representative orang asia di majalah ellee"

"tapi tetap saja kan?" sela yunho yang masih heran

"hyung pikir ada berapa orang korea yang menjadi model disana ? jawabannya adalah tidak banyak hyung! jadi kemungkinan kami untuk bertemu sangat besar bukan ?" jelas changmin mencoba menjelaskan dengan masuk akal dan logis.

"sudahlah hyung tidak sopan jika kita disini terus kita harus kembali ke dalam dan aku harus menyapa ayah jae noona lagi sebelum dia mengecapku sebagai pria yang tidak tau sopan santun, nanti baru kita melepas rindu sebagai saudara okey ?" Ucap changmin yang kemudian melangkah pergi dari gazebo yang ada di taman dan masuk ke dalam mansion kim.

.

.

.

SRUUUG

pintu geser kaca yang menghadap taman di ruang keluarga milik keluarga kim terbuka dan menampakan sosok changmin.

"ah maaf kan saya karena tidak sopan kim ahjussi" sesal changmin langsung pada tuan kim yang tengah duduk dengan tenang di ruang keluarga

"tidak masalah, apakah kau sudah selesai berbicara dengan hyungmu ?"

"sudah appa, maafkan aku appa… karena changmin pulang tak mengabariku terlebih dahulu membuatku sedikit bingung jadi aku merasa harus berbicara dengannya terlebih dahulu" serobot yunho yang muncul dibelakang changmin dan menjawab pertanyaan dari appa kim.

"aku mengerti yunho.. sekarang duduklah, mari kita mengobrol dengan lebih nyaman" titah tuan kim yang dituruti changmin dan yunho. Di sofa ruang keluarga kini sudah berkumpul semua anggota keluarga, yunho dan changmin duduk di sofa tanpa sandaran sedangkan jaejoong duduk disamping appanya, diseberangnya ada ahra dan ibunya serta yoochun dan junsu berada di tengah.

"karena semua sudah berkumpul disini maka aku akan memperkenalkan kekasihku" ucap jaejoong sambil memandang changmin dan semua orang di ruangan tersebut bergantian.

"perkenalkan ini kekasihku yang kutemui di paris dia lebih muda tiga tahun dariku dan sekarang usianya 24 tahun, kami bertemu ketika menjalani pemotretan bersama, namanya jung changmin dia baru lulus s2 di paris jurusan modeling dan dia kuliah karena mendapat beasiswa appa…., " jelas jaejoong lengkap agar appanya mengetahui kelebihan dan prestasi changmin.

"anyeong ahjussi, maaf tadi aku belum sempat memperkenalkan diriku secara formal" sahut changmin sambil berdiri dari duduknya dan membungkuk memberi hormat.

"tidak papa santai saja changminah, aku senang jika jaejoong punya kekasih yang mencintainya.." sambut tuan kim dengan wajah sumringahnya

"tentu saja kim ahjussi, aku akan selalu menjaga jaejoong noona dan selalu berada disisinya" jawab changmin mantap

"tentu saja kau harus melakukan hal tersebut karena jika kau menyakiti jaejoong aku sendiri yang akan membunuhmu" sontak ucapan tuan kim membuat suasana menjadi mencekam.

"ahahahaha kenapa wajahmu pucat begitu aku hanya bercanda lagi pula aku yakin kau tidak akan tega menyakkiti putriku yang cantik ini, lagipula aku ingin joongie segera menikah agar aku bisa mendapat cucu darinya, kau tahu sendiri ahra adik jaejoong dan junsu sahabatnya sudah menikah, jadi aku sangat berharap padamu, aku harap kau serius dengan joongie"

"tentu.. tentu saja…" jawab changmin tegas

"changmin shi boleh aku bertanya?" sela ahra

"ah kau ahra bukan? istri hyungku ?" salam kenal, kakak ipar ?" ucapan changmin membat ahra yang tadinya ingin bertanya dengan dingin menjadi tergagap mengingat dirinya belum sempat menyambut adik tirinya ini dengan baik dan kali ini adik iparnya justru bertanya padanya dengan senyum indah yang terukir diwajahnya.

"ini pertama kalinya aku bertemu denganmu, aku sudah tinggal di paris sejak usiaku delapan belas tahun dan saat pernikahan hyung aku tidak bisa pulang karena kesibukanku dan tentunya karena biaya yang cukup besar, maafkan aku" changmin meminta maaf pada kakak tirinya ini dengan sopan

"ah ya salam kenal.. kembali, Tidak papa tidak masalah lagi pula ucapan selamat dan hadiah darimu sampai kepadaku dan aku akhirnya bisa berterimakasih secara langsung padamu, seharusnya akulah yang berterimakasih padamu. Oh ya aku sudah sering melihat fotomu dan aku juga sangat bahagia bisa bertemu langsung denganmu ternyata kau memang benar-benar tampan" puji ahra pada adik iparnya itu

"terimakasih ahra noona, bolehkan aku memanggilmu demikian? kalau tidak salah kau satu tahun lebih tua dariku sekaligus kakak iparku tentunya.."

"ne tidak masalah meskipun aku bingung kau adalah adik suamiku tapi sekaligus pacar kakakku yang artinya kau calon kakak iparku, tapi panggil saja aku noona dan selamat datang changmin…" jawaban ahra membuat changmin tersenyum kemudian dia berganti objek untuk disapa

"ah yoochun hyung maaf aku lupa menyapamu hehe" ucap changmin kemudian

"tidak papa sudah biasa kau melupakanku, kau tak mau memelukku changmin"

"ah tentu saja hyung, aku merindukanmu" kemudian changminpun memeluk yoochun. Jika junsu adalah sahabat jaejoong dari kecil maka yoochun adalah sahabat yunho dari kecil dan itu artinya yoochun merupakan sahabat changmin juga, namun hubungan mereka juga sudah seperti saudara kandung changmin menganggap yoochun seperti kakak kandungnya sendiri begitupula sebaliknya, hidup bertetangga membuat ikatan mereka kuat.

"kau benar-benar sudah besar min, lihatlah kau begitu tampan terakhir aku melihatmu badanmu belum terbentuk seperti ini hahaha" ucap yoochun sambil menepuk bahu changmin dan otot-ototnya yang terbentuk indah. "oh ya perkenalkan ini istriku kim junsu.." tunjuk yoochun pada istrinya yang berdiri dan menyapa changmin.

"anyeong changmin shi, aku ini adalah sahabat kekasihmu dari kecil"

"ne anyeong junsu noona, aku berharap kita juga bisa menjadi sahabat nanti kedepannya"

"tentu saja miniee hihihi" jawab junsu dengan memanggil changmin imut membuat changmin tertawa renyah.

"changmin apa kau sudah makan ?" Tanya tuan kim tiba-tiba

"ne aku sudah makan malam dipesawat ahjuhssi"

"apa kau mau makan lagi?"

"tidak tidak perlu ahjussi aku sudah makan banyak tadi dan juga aku sudah makan lagi ketika perjalanan dari bandara"

"baiklah kalau begitu, bagaimana jika kita membiarkan changmin istirahat. Changminnah istirahatlah kau pasti lelah aku akan menyuruh maid untuk menyiapkan kamar untukmu" ucap appa kim

"tidak appa tidak usah !" sela jaejoong

"apa maksudmu joongie ?" bingung tuan kim pada anaknya ini

"changmin akan tidur dikamarku appa, dia akan tidur bersamaku" pinta jaejoong tegas sambil menatap mata appanya dalam.

"apa? Tapi jae.." kaget tuan kim begitu juga dengan semua orang disana kecuali changmin, sepertinya jaejoong sudah benar-benar terpengaruh budaya barat begitu pikir mereka.

"appa… asal kau tau saja bahwa aku tinggal bersama dengan changmin di paris" ungkap jaejoong jujur pada appanya. Bisa dilihat bahwa raut wajah tuan kim sedikit terkejut dan sedih namun dia tidak akan berani memarahi jaejoong atau sang anak akan pergi lagi darinya.

"maafkan aku ahjussi, tapi aku berani bersumpah aku sedang tidak mempermainkan jae noona dan benar-benar serius dengannya" sahut changmin berusaha menenangkan tuan kim yang terlihat kecewa

"appa…. Kalau appa tidak mengijinkan changmin tidur denganku lebih baik aku tinggal di apartement saja bersamanya.." ancam jaejoong pada appanya.

"tidak jae tidak appa tidak akan melarangmu, changmin boleh tidur bersamamu.." jawaban tuan kim meskipun terpaksa membuat jaejoong tersenyum berbeda dengan yang lain yang memasang wajah kaku terutama yunho kakak changmin.

"terimakasih appa" balas jaejoong sambil memeluk ayahnya

.

.

.

Setelah permintaan jaejoong yang akhirnya dituruti oleh tuan kim merekapun melanjutkan obrolan mereka, hanya obrolan ringan saja dan tidak semua orang disana antusias membaur dalam obrolan tersebut. Setelah mereka lelah mengobrol akhirnya junsu dan yoochun pamit untuk pulang kerumah mereka dan masing-masing anggota keluarga pergi untuk beristirahat.

"yeobo apa tidak papa kita biarkan jaejoong tidur satu kamar dengan kekasihnya ?" Tanya jungsu yang sudah berbaring di ranjangnya bersama sang suami

"aku tidak punya pilihan aku tidak ingin jaejoong tidak betah dirumah bukankah aku sudah berjanji akan memberikan apapun yang jaejoong inginkan"

"Aku mengerti yeobo hanya saja.." sela jungsu

"aku percaya pada pemuda itu, aku bisa merasakan sorot matanya yang tulus ingin menjaga jaejoong meskipun aku tidak yakin apa benar jaejoong mencintai pria itu, ah sudahlah yang penting adalah kebahagiaan dan kenyamanan jaejoong.." tutup tuan kim dan istrinyapun hanya bisa terdiam.

.

.

.

Kamar yunho dan ahra

"oppa bagaimana mungkin ini bisa terjadi dan bagaimana mungkin adikmu bisa menjadi kekasih jae eonni ?" brisik ahra sambil mondar-mandir dikamarnya sedangkan yunho suaminya hanya diam sambil menonton tv tanpa mengerti acara apa yang ia tonton.

"sudahlah ahra kau tidak perlu brisik begitu, apa yang kau khawatirkan ? Bukankah seharusnya disini aku yang lebih pusing dari pada dirimu, sekarang ini adiku akan menjadi kakak iparku ahra, kakak ipar!" ucap yunho penuh penekanan

"oppa aku sangat yakin jae eonni tidak benar-benar mencintai changmin dia pasti hanya bermain-main, jae eonni sudah lama trauma menyimpan rasa sakitnya dan menutup diri.. jadi sudah pasti jika dia menjadikan changmin hanya sebagai pelarian dan alat saja" panik ahra sambil meremas-remas tangannya.

"alat apa maksudmu ahra? Kau terlalu banyak minum bicaramu menjadi nglantur" sebal yunho pada istrinya

"oppa asal kau tau saja jae eonni pulang bukan hanya demi appanya tapi dia ingin mengusik hidupku dan ummaku bahkan hidup kita oppa" rengek ahra

"ahra jika kau tidak berhenti bicara nglantur maka aku akan..…"

"aku akan menceritakannya oppa" potong ahra pada ucapan yunho. Kemudian ahrapun menceritakan ancaman jaejoong saat jaejoong datang kesalon ahra, ancaman yang seolah-olah ingin merebut apa yang sudah ahra punyai selama ini baik itu harta melimpah dan kebahagiaan, tentunya ahra tidak menceritakan masa lalu jaejoong yang menderita ditinggal bunuh diri ibunya, bisa-bisa yunho malah menaruh simpati pada jaejoong begitu pikir ahra. Dan baginya yang penting sekarang adalah mencegah jaejoong mendapat perhatian sepenuhnya dari appa tirinya.

"oppa apa kau tidak khawatir bagaimana kalau dia benar-benar membuatku dan ummaku terusir hah? Bukankah kau juga akan ikut terusir dan bagaimana dengan karirmu?"

"ahra aku sulit percaya jika jaejoong akan berbuat demikian dia gadis yang baik" yunho menjawab sama dengan apa yang ibunya jawab membuat ahra semakin geram

"tapi dia dipenuhi dendam oppa.. dendam akan mampu menutup mata semua orang dia akan berubah menjadi mengerikan… oppa sendiri juga tau kan bahwa jaejoong pasti masih dendam dengan perselingkuhan kita dulu"

"itu sudah lama berlalu ahra..!" benci yunho mendengar kata perselingkuhan yang diungkit kembali.

"oppa kau jangan bodoh dia mendekati changmin juga pasti ingin membalas dendam padamu" ucap ahra yang membuat yunho terdiam sejenak dan berpikir. "oppa ?" panggil ahra pada yunho yang masih terlihat melamun.

"lalu aku harus bagaimana ?" akhirnya yunho bersuara

"oppa kau hanya perlu membuat mereka putus buat changmin putus dengan jae eonni dengan demikian kau dan aku pasti akan baik-baik saja, sebisa mungkin jangan biarkan jae eonni berada dekat dengan lingkaran kita, mungkin dengan demikian jae eonni tidak akan betah di korea dan pasa akhirnya akan kembali ke paris lagi, nee oppaa aku mohoon ? kita buat dia sebisa mungkin tidak betah di korea, benar-benar tidak betah !" ahra berucap dengan sangat menggebu-gebu

"baiklah" jawab yunho pasrah menyanggupi permintaan istrinya sambil menghela nafas dalam tidak bisa berpikir jernih tapi saran memisahkan jaejoong dan changmin adalah ide yang cukup bagus menurutnya.

.

.

.

Kamar jaejoong dan changmin

"honey…?" panggil changmin pada jaejoong yang sedang mengeringkan rambutnya sehabis mandi.

"ne ?"

"apa kau tidak keterlaluan memintaku untuk tidur satu kamar denganmu? Kita ini belum menjadi pasangan resmi dan ini bukanlah di paris dimana kita bisa hidup bebas seenaknya" keluh changmin merasa tidak enak dengan ayah jaejoong, dia takut terlihat seperti bajingan yang tidur dengan anak orang tanpa ikatan, meskipun sudah ia lakukan tapi tentu tidak di depan ayah jaejoong juga kan.. begitu pikirnya

"aku terbiasa hidup denganmu, aku ingin kau menemaniku.."

"tapi noonaa….."

"aku ketakutan min.. aku ketakutan !" jaba jaejoong dengan nada tinggi, jawaban jaejoong tersebut membuat changmin menegakan tubuhnya yang tadinya berbaring dengan cepat sambil menunggu jaejoong melanjutkan ucapannya.

"ini adalah kamar ibuku min dan seperti yang aku ceritakan kamar ini adalah kamar dimana ibuku bunuh diri dan kamarku yang sebenarnya sudah ditempati yunho dan ahra" lanjut jaejoong

"bagaimana bisa noona menempati kamar ini ?"sewot changmin yang mulai terbawa emosi

"ahra bilang ini salahku yang meninggalkan rumah terlalu lama"

"noona kau bisa meminta hakmu bukan ?" kini changmin ikut-ikutan emosi

"aku tidak ingin mengemis padanya min dia pasti tidak akan mengalah dan natinya hanya akan ada keributan yang membuatku tidak betah di sini, dan di sisi lain aku harus betahan untuk semampuku untuk tinggal di korea, aku akan menunjukan padanya bahwa aku baik-baik saja dan aku pastikan aku akan hidup bahagia lebih dari dirinya" selama ini memang changmin mengetahui kisah kelam jaejoong dengan keluarganya baik itu kisah ummanya, appanya yang berselingkuh dengan cinta pertamanya dan juga saudara tirinya yang hobi menyakitinya.

Satu hal yang tidak pernah jaejoong ceritakan pada changmin yaitu kisah cinta jaejoong di masa lalu, jaejoong hanya menceritakan permasalahan keluarga saja pada sang kekasih.

"tapi noona bagaimana mungkin ahjussi kim membiarkanmu tidur di kamar yang penuh dengan kegelapan yang akan membuatmu terus dihantui trauma ini noona?" ucap changmin yang tidak habis pikir dengan appa jaejoong yang tega sekali dengan putrinya.

"mungkin aku lupa memberitahumu min bahwa ayahku tidak pernah tau jika akulah orang pertama yang menemukan mayat ibuku tergantung di langit-langit kamar"

"kenapa bisa begitu ?" Tanya changmin lagi yang kini sudah bangkit untuk duduk dilantai dimana di depannya ada jaejoong dengan posisi lebih tinggi karena duduk di kursi tempat untuk make up.

"aku menjerit ketakutan saat itu, aku memanggil ibuku untuk mengajaknya berkuda tapi dia tak kunjung menjawab dan akhirnya kuputuskan untuk menyusul kekamarnya tapi hal mengerikan itulah yang aku lihat, kemudian bibi song pengasuhku sejak kecil datang dan membawaku pergi dari sana aku terus menangis kencang hingga lelah dan tertidur, appaku saat itu sedang berada diluar kota jadi memerlukan waktu yang cukup lama untuk sampai diseoul dia bilang ada urusan bisnis tapi aku yakin dia sedang berselingkuh dengan jungsu, semua itu aku ketahui dari buku diari ummaku yang ternyata ummaku sudah cukup lama mengetahui perselingkuhan tersebut dan menyimpan rasa sakitnya seorang sendiri dan selalu memberikan senyum palsu padaku hiks…" akhirnya airmata jaejoogpun tidak mampu dibendung membuat changmin dengan cepat memeluk tubuh rapuh jaejoong sembari jaejoong melanjutkan ceritanya.

"saat appaku sampai bibi song mengatakan bahwa aku tidak dirumah dan menginap dirumah junsu agar appaku tidak semakin panic dan khawatir padaku.., padahal saat itu aku dibawa kerumah sakit karena mengalami shock, tanpa diduga bukannya appa menjelaskan yang sebenarnya kepadaku justru ketika aku kembali kerumah appa bilang ibuku meninggal karena penyakit jantung, dia memang benar-benar brengsek min.. sejak saat itu aku malas untuk bicara apapun.. aku terlanjur sakit hati dan bibi song pun semakin tua dan tak sanggup lagi bekerja. Appa yang kerepotan mengurus rumah justru setahun kemudian menikahi selingkuhannya, itulah kenapa aku membenci mereka semua.. aku membenci appaku min.. aku takut disini min.. temani aku.. aku tidak ingin seperti ibuku yang hanya bisa menyimpan semuanya sendirian dan menanggung penderitaan… aku tidak mau… lebih baik aku menderita dengan membawa mereka semua ke neraka bersamaku..….." jelas jaejoong panjang lebar tentang sesuatu yang belum sempat ia ceritakan kepada kekasihnya ini. Changminpun semakin erat memeluk jaejoong.

"tenang noona aku disini… dan aku akan selalu berada disisimu.. mendampingimu noona.. aku akan melakukan apapun untukmu.." jawab changmin tulus pada jaejoong

'Aku akan melakukannya nonaa bahkan jika itu menyangkut dengan hyungku kakak kandungku.. aku sungguh tidak peduli' batin changmin menambahkan

TBC…


	5. Chapter 5

MAAF BUKAN UPDATE HANYA PEMBERITAHUAN..

saya ga tau di FFN masih ada yang nunggu FF ini atau ngga tapi rasanya klo dianggurin gitu aja rasanya gimana gituu karena prinsip saya selalu menamatkan FF yang saya buat dan saya menepati itu cuma sayang saya ga lanjut disini ya... maaf...

Bagi yang masih menunggu atau ingin tau kelanjutan FF ini bisa Move ke Wattpad.. saya move ke Wattpad karena lebih mudah di kelola dan ga sanggup ngelola dua-duaan karena banyak yang lagi saya pikirkan jadi saya memutuskan untuk memilih salah satu...

sebelumnya saya ucapkan terimakasih banyak buat chingu yang udah follow, favorite dan review...

untuk cerita ini di Wattpad masih lanjut dan bagi yang mau baca lanjutannya jika berkenan jangan lupa untuk Vote, comment dan follow saya ya terimakasih...


End file.
